


Prompto and the Secret Moogle Village

by kisakarachan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hidden Village, Moogle magic, Moogles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompto being the hero, Prophecy, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisakarachan/pseuds/kisakarachan
Summary: After a nasty run in with a Niflheim fleet in the deep forest by Malmalam Thicket, Prompto and Stella end up separated from the group and awaken in a secret village inhabited by... Moogles?! Prompto soon learns that he's the prophesied hero that will deliver the moogle village from darkness, and is forced to roll with his new role as a 'hero' while simultaneously thinking "How the hell does Noct deal with this sort of pressure all the time?!" Even after the pair reunite with the others, Prompto only feels even more pressure to succeed.Will Prompto be able to save the moogle village before it's too late and fulfill the prophecy?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first real attempt-to-be full-length fanfiction in a while. Hnghhhhh... let's see how this goes.

“ _I want to ride my chocobo all day…_ ”

Prompto Argentum couldn’t help but hum cheerfully as they continued wandering through the tall trees and to a rocky clearing of a cliff edge next to a waterfall.

“So where are we now, Ignis?” Noctis asked, glancing back at the advisor.

“We should be a little beyond the forests of Malmalam thicket,” the bespectacled man answered.

The blonde grinned as he looked back at the beautiful woman striding alongside them. “Hey Stel, wanna take a picture with the waterfall?”

Astral mage Stella in Caelo Illunis merely chuckled, straightening out the black jacket of her Crownsguard fatigues. “Sure,” she answered.

Skipping ahead, she raised her hand by her cheek with two fingers up in a peace sign and a wide smile on her face as she stood near the waterfall. Prompto pointed his camera at her and the clear scenery behind her. Her long silver hair glinted in the soft light of the sun, only illuminating her in the photo-to-be.

“Ooh, looking good, Stel!” he called, “Ready? Say ‘chocobo’!”

“Chocobo!” she cheered with a wide smile.

With a snap of the shutter, Prompto lowered his camera with a grin. “Looks like this one’s a keeper,” he said happily.

Gladiolus frowned. “Guys, stay at the ready, looks like we’ve got company,” he grumbled as the familiar rumbling of a Magitek Engine sang quietly through the trees over the rumbling of the waterfall.

“Tch,” Noctis scoffed, “hey Stella, got any spells that can hide us from Niflheim?”

Stella smirked as the silver ring on her right hand middle finger glowed before transforming into a long staff, the top fanning out into four feathers spiraling up to form an orb, a translucent crystal glowing within its midst. “If I could, our journey would have been a lot smoother thus far, wouldn’t it?” she teased.

“No slacking off, Prince Noctis,” Gladiolus scowled, hefting his broadsword across his shoulder. “It’s time we get to work.”

Ignis sighed as a pair of Assassin’s Daggers phased into his hands. “Well, Darling, shall we begin?” he noted as his gaze never left the descending Niflheim dropship as it opened up to drop its cargo.

“My pleasure,” Stella responded, raising her staff as its crystal brightened, and several lights shot out from the crystal before striking the dropship, shaking it and causing some Magitek Soldiers to fall out ungracefully.

“Let’s do this!” Gladiolus roared, leaping at the Magitek.

“Ugh…” Prompto groaned as he aimed at the soldiers, “Let’s get this over with.”

As the rest of the Magitek Assassins and Soldiers fell out, Stella allowed her staff to disappear as her ‘Snow Edge’ rapier materialized into her hand. Quickly the prince and his entourage leapt into action, hacking away at the Niflheim soldiers.

As Noctis backflipped off one of them, Gladio broke out into a grin.

“Hey, where’d you learn that one, Noct?” he called in amusement.

“Prompto!” Ignis shouted in alarm, drawing their attention over to them.

Somehow Prompto had navigated away from them, and was cornered against the edge of the waterfall.

“Oh no, this is bad,” the blond murmured to himself, rapidly shooting left and right at the incoming attackers, but they refused to fall.

“Prompto!” Noctis roared.

The seven Magitek Assassins rose their axes in unison, ready to kill the gunsman.

_“Look out!”_

It was as if time slowed for Prompto as the blades began coming down, but suddenly a hard weight smashed against him and suddenly the ground beneath him vanished as blood flashed into the air. Glancing down, he realized that Stella had thrown herself against him, shielding him with her own body. He put two-and-two together and realized that the blood was hers, but before anything could happen, the two began falling.

“ _Prompto! Stella!”_

_“No!”_

Before Noctis, Ignis, or Gladiolus could reach, they watched in horror as Prompto and Stella fell off the cliff, plummeting into the far waters below. But none of them could reach them in time, cut off by the Magiteks that had felled the pair.

In the meanwhile, Prompto and Stella found themselves crashing into freezing waters, losing consciousness from the harsh impact and leaving their fates unknown…


	2. Moogles Everywhere!!!

_The first time Prompto met Stella, he had been smitten by her. It was when he and Noctis were let out from school one day. The usual black car was there to pick up the prince, but instead of Ignis, a beautiful silver-haired woman stepped out, her sapphire eyes twinkling brightly. Her long hair was tied into a loose ponytail flowing over her left shoulder, and she was garbed in the traditional blacks of Lucian royalty and the royal guards that protected them._

_“Good afternoon, Noct,” she greeted with a short bow, “how was school today?”_

_“Ah, hey Stel,” he replied nonchalantly, “didn’t expect you to be picking me up today. School was the usual, I suppose.”_

_She chuckled. “I’m sure you were expecting Ignis,” she noted, “and you’ll see him back at your apartment. He’s probably cleaning up after you, no doubt.”_

_The prince scowled at her, cheeks flaring up in embarrassment, causing her to laugh. Prompto could feel his heart melting at the light sound. “U-Umm… N-Noct?” he prompted quietly._

_Noctis blinked at him for a moment before realizing that the two hadn’t been formally introduced to each other. “Ah, right. This is Stella in Caelo Illunis,” he introduced. “She’s part of the Crownsguard as well as a sort-of second advisor of sorts. Honestly though, I’ve seen her as my older sister growing up.”_

_Stella dipped her head in acknowledgement, resting a hand over her chest as she offered a formal bow. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Prompto Argentum,” she greeted with a wide smile. “Please continue taking care of our dear Noct.”_

_“U-Uhhh… y-yeah, t-totally,” the blond stammered, “n-nice to meet you too.”_

_Noctis grinned at his friend’s flustered state, elbowing him gently in the ribs. “Stop gawking,” he teased, “didn’t think I had such a hot sister, right?”_

_“N-Noct!” Prompto exclaimed, cheeks cycling through at least twelve shades of red._

_The prince merely laughed, “I’m just teasin’. But in all seriousness, Ignis is a lucky guy. It’s not every day you can date The Immortal’s adoptive niece.”_

_At that statement, two things happened. One, Prompto realized that Stella’s adoptive uncle was none other than Cor “The Immortal” Leonis, and two, a behemoth named “heartbreak” had just crushed poor Prompto’s heart. The blonde looked at the young woman. “Y-You’re dating Ignis, huh?” he realized, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice._

_She nodded with a gentle smile. “We’ve been together since we were sixteen,” she answered, “so at least a couple of years now. Sorry.”_

_“A-Ah! N-No, I-I mean,” Prompto stammered, his face continued to redden. “T-There’s no problem.”_

_And over the years, it truly wasn’t a problem, as –though Prompto always couldn’t help but blush at her every now and again, he found Stella to become an important older sister in his life…_

_… Always protecting him…_

_… Including_ now _…_

Prompto awoke with a start, a painful throbbing at the base of his head. Blinking open his eyes, he found himself staring at a brownish, slightly discoloured ceiling that seemed only a few meters away.

“Oww…” he groaned. _I must be dreaming…_ he thought to himself.

 _“Oh, he’s awake, kupo,”_ a high-pitched, curious voice said.

Before he knew it, a foot-tall furry moogle popped up in the corner of his vision, her red pompom bouncing left and right when she stopped mid-air, leathery wings flapping repetitively to keep her airborne. She looked exactly like your typical moogle, however, this one seemed to have a medical headlight strapped along her forehead. Glancing around, Prompto realized that he was lying on a cot in a small rounded hut.

“Good morning, kupo!” the moogle cheered happily. “I’m your doctor Gumo! How are you feeling today, kupo?”

“U-Uhhh…” Prompto hummed, unsure about whether he was in reality or maybe dead, “this… isn’t a dream, right?”

“Nope, kupo!” Gumo answered. “We fished you and Lady Stella out of the river and brought you back to our village, kupo. You were both unconscious for a couple of days, but you were fortunate to only have minor injuries.”

Prompto sat up in alarm, immediately regretting it as a wave of nausea struck him. “Where’s Stella?” he demanded.

“Don’t worry, kupo,” the moogle doctor assured quickly, “Lady Stella awoke earlier, and she went with some of the others to go harvest vegetables. I imagine they’ll be back soon though, kupo.”

He pursed his lips, feeling a little unsettled. “C-Can I take a walk?” he requested.

“Of course, kupo,” Gumo assured, “be careful of the low ceiling. Our village is not used to having such tall visitors. Don’t walk too far, kupo, as you’re still recovering.”

Prompto nodded, carefully standing while hunched over as he headed for the hut’s entrance. Pulling aside the cloth that served as the door, he found himself blinded by the harsh light of the sun, instinctively raising his hand to shield his face.

 _Whoa, too bright,_ he thought.

As he got adjusted to the light, he was struck with the mystical sight that was the moogle village, comprised of various little mud-like huts similar to the one he had just emerged from, linked together by dusty dirt paths. The village appeared to be situated in a clearing of a tall, thick forest of lush greenery. In the center of the village was a gorgeous stone fountain, its centerpiece a giant stone moogle with water spouting from its mouth. Dozens of moogles sporting various items were flying around, mingling amongst themselves, and Prompto couldn’t help but feel a bit out of place. Tiny wisps of light floated around the village as well, giving the atmosphere a more magical feel.

“This… is unreal…” Prompto breathed in amazement. “W-Who knew this place existed…?”

As he ventured towards the village’s center, he ended up catching the attention of the nearby moogles, who quickly floated towards him.

“It’s him, kupo!” “It’s the hero, kupo!” “He’s going to save us all, kupo!”

“Eh?!” Prompto gasped, shocked at the sudden attention, “W-What? Where? W-Who?”

A smaller moogle floated over in front of him, waving her arms. “It’s _you_ , kupo!” she cheered, “You’re the hero, Mr. Human! The hero we’ve all been waiting for, kupo!”

“ _H-Hero?!”_ the blond shrieked.

“ _Moogle pile!”_

 

Stella wiped at her brow with the back of her hand, smiling at the abundance of fresh vegetables gathered in her basket.

 _Pretty good for a morning harvest,_ she thought to herself.

“Thank you for your help, Lady Stella,” a moogle thanked, floating by her side, “we really appreciate your assistance, kupo.”

She smiled. “No problem, Suzu. It’s the least I can do considering the amount of help you’ve provided us,” she assured, standing up and picking up her basket. “I’ll head back first. I’m sure Prompto must be awake by now.” _And probably panicking,_ she added silently, _given that these moogles believe him to be their saviour._

“Sure thing, kupo!” Suzu cheered, “Please bring those veggies back to Dr. Gumo, if you will, kupo.”

The astral mage nodded. “I’ll see you all later,” she said brightly, offering a short wave before heading back from the gardens towards the village, pacing through the dirt path among the trees. _Who knew that there was a hidden village of moogles lounging near Malmalam Thicket?_ She mused to herself as she looked up at the rustling trees. _To be fair, now that I’m inside the barrier’s boundaries, it’s no surprise that no one ever found this place. The magical signature protecting this place is powerful; moogle magic is astounding._

Upon arrival at the village, Stella was surprised to see a huge pile of moogles in a giant cuddle party, it seemed, and yet, she could sense a familiar presence within the center of the pile.

“Prompto?” she called.

Immediately a hand poked out of the pile, waving frantically. “S-Stella!” he cried, “H-Help!”

The mage merely laughed, setting down the basket of vegetables before clapping her hands together. “Alright, everyone,” she addressed firmly, “I know you’re all excited, but your hero needs to breathe.”

The moogles began unravelling themselves from the pile, revealing Prompto Argentum splayed across the ground, face flushed red.

“Morning, Prompto,” she greeted in amusement, leaning forward and extending her hand to him.

“M-Morning Stella,” he stammered, grasping her hand before being pulled up on his feet, “thanks. U-Uhh, do you know what’s going on here?”

She nodded. “When we fell off that cliff, we ended up falling through an open portal that transported us past the moogle village’s magical barrier,” she explained as she returned to pick up the basket of vegetables. “We were found by the moogles and brought back to the village to recover from any injuries we had. We’ve been here for a couple of days since, and we only woke up this morning. I’ve already spoken with the village elders, known here as the Council of Five, and they’ve granted us permission to bring Noctis and the others here. They loosened the spell guarding the village enough for me to contact Ignis through our signet rings, and they’re on their way to a designated meeting location as we speak.”

“A-Are you okay?” he asked, suddenly recalling that he had seen blood on her before passing out.

She nodded with a smile. “The moogles healed me with their magic after they found us,” she said, gesturing at her mended Crownsguard Fatigues, “and I fixed these after I awoke with a little of my own astral magic.”

Prompto blinked slowly. “T-That’s good to hear,” he murmured, “b-but… why did the moogles keep calling me a hero?”

Stella pursed her lips. “Well... according to one of their prophecies, a blond human gunman along with a mage of the astrals will wash ashore before their village, and the gunman will be their deliverer from the darkness tainting their land.”

He stared at her, the words sinking into him slowly. “W-Wait… _m-me_?”

She nodded. “It would seem so,” she agreed. “I mean, we’re the only humans that’ve washed up for the past while, and I’m the only astral mage on Eos, from our knowledge.”

Quickly Prompto shook his head in denial. “N-No way!” he protested, “Not me! I mean… it’s _me_! I’m nothing special! W-Why would the hero be _me_ , of all people?! Wouldn’t it make more sense to be Noct? Or you?”

Stella smiled. “Nope, it’s you,” she said, poking him on the cheek. “So you’re just going to have to roll with it.”

“E-E-Eh?!” the blond wailed. “B-B-But… B-But…”

“It’ll be alright,” she assured, “for now, just try to relax for the time being. We’ll discuss things with everyone else when they arrive soon. Want to come meet them with me?”

He nodded, not wanting to be alone in such a foreign place. “Y-Yes, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh... it'll be a while till the next chapter, but please let me know what you think!!!! >x<  
> I'd appreciate any feedback to help improve my writing!


End file.
